guardiansroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Owl Approving
Welcome to the place where you can get you owl characters approved! To begin, just type in your owl's name in the box below and press Get Approved! Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different chaws your character could have as a parent instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all chaws equally. #Over time any chaw that has substantially more owls then the other chaws is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each chaw. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all chaw are full and not just the popular chaws. Once some of the lesser popular chaws have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. #We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. Owls are considered major characters, nest maids are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: *Entry Level: All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. *Level One: Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. *Level Two: Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. *Level Three: Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join missions being led by someone else. *Level Four: Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters, as well as leading mission. You can also now have 2 characters for the Pure Ones. *Level Five: Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters and 4 characters for the Pure Ones. *Note: Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. Claiming Department These are the people who can approve owls. *User:JaguarStar190 Claiming break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Approved Quiz buttonlabel=Get Approved |-| Waiting to Be Approved= |-| Accepted= |-| Denied= Category:Forums